potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
POTCO World Roleplay Wiki:Policy
General: The following is expected to be read and known by all users. This is our Site Policy and action will be taken should these rules be broken and not followed. *Always edit in Good Faith. *Trolling of any kind is not allowed, most especially when it is directed towards the administration. We've been around for a very long time. We know trolling when we see it. If you troll enough, you will be banned. *Do not vandalize. Vandalism is a serious offense and is not tolerated. *Do not discuss hacking of any kind. This discomforts other users and should not be spoken of especially methods in which one can hack, in general, and not just the game. *Do not create sock puppets. This is not only against our rules, it is against Wikia ToU. *Do not impose religion or political beliefs. You may discuss and/or debate them civilly so long as others are comfortable with the debate. *Do not link inappropriate content. Anything that is not family friendly should not be linked to from the wiki. Linking anything of this sort will result in action taken against you. *Do not feed the trolls. The Administration will deal with these users that disturb the peace. Feeding trolls is an offense and action may be taken against you. The Administrators and/or Rollbacks will handle them as this is their job. *Do not upload pictures of yourself in real life. This is to protect the identity of the users. (exception: Profile pictures/Avatars CAN be yourself, as we have no control over such) *Do not attempt to provoke users into an argument or disturb the peace. *Do not make a category without permission from any admin. *People are to refrain from complaining over the most trivial things (i.e.: HE DIDN'T ACCEPT MY APOLOGY!). *All content added to the wiki must be original material. Plagiarism or copyrights material and images will not be tolerated and will be subject to immediate deletion. Swearing Policy: On our site, POTC Fanon Wiki, we allow some swearing but restrict in how you may use it. *The following 8 words are allowed to be said: Damn, Hell, Crap, Ass, Arse, Bastard, Shite, and Wench *The 8 words are not to be abused or used excessively. *The 8 words cannot be used as an insult towards other users. *Any swear word not listed is not allowed to be spoken. Doing so will result in action taken against you. Chat Policy: These are rules that apply when using our chat/debate room. All users, including members of the administration are required to adhere to and/or enforce them. *The Swearing Policy which applies above also applies in chat. *Do not spam in chat. This includes the copying and pasting of large word images, spamming of links, and/or spamming of phrases of any kind. *Do not post inappropriate links in chat. *Do not argue with administrators in chat. If you have a question and/or concern, please PM (Private Message) an admin or chat moderator. *Do not advertise other wikis in chat. This includes sharing links to other wikis. *Do not insult, and/or bully other users in chat. This will get you an immediate ban. Wiki Administration: *Paradox Overlord ~ President, Head Bureaucrat and Sysop *Lord Hector Wildhayes ~ Vice President, Bureaucrat, and Sysop *Isabella V Clemente ~ Chat moderator *JackDarksteel ~ Rollback Common Sense: Everyone, including moderators and administrators, should employ common sense when interacting with others and enforcing policies. If no disruption is caused by a policy violation, then no action is necessary. No policy should ever be used merely as an excuse to ban or block someone, nor should it be used to cause a problem where none exists. Additionally, as a user, if a policy ever interferes with your attempts to improve the wiki, ignore it. The Supremacy Clause: The community has a rightful voice and in many cases will be allowed to vote on important decisions regarding policy changes, and/or demotions/promotions. Power is shared between both the community and the administration and many powers are concurrent. However, when an issue arises that cannot be resolved between the community and the administration, the administration will always prevail in choosing to do what (in their eyes) is best for the wiki as a whole.